


History Repeats

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and the Phantoms, jatp - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife reunion, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The after life reunion of Julie and her phantoms
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie&Luke&Reggie&Alex, Julie&Phantoms, Julie/Luke, Luke/Julie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161





	History Repeats

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, send kudos, and check out my other stories.

The boys had crossed over. It was peaceful, and not at all like it was supposed to be the first time. There were no intensely harsh jolts. No deadly hotdogs. Just the boys, together. 

They didn't explore much of the afterlife. They mostly stayed in the room that was a perfect replica of their garage studio.

"One two three!" Alex exclaimed, hitting his drumsticks together in the air in order to count the rhythm.

"Take off, last stop, countdown 'til we blast open the top! Face first, full charge, electric hammer to the heart," the boys sang energetically. The adrenalin of the music, the bright lights, the buzz of the amps. This was what they were born for. This was what they had died for. 

"Don't look down, cause we're still rising," they continued, playing their instruments skillfully. Sure, it sounded a little different without their rhythm guitarist, but they made it work. 

The hum of their instruments was electric, and the three used each other's energy, bouncing around joyously as they always had. They soon finished, the final chords and notes ringing in the air. Not a second later, they heard the sound of clapping from somewhere in the room. Nobody had been in there previously. 

A figure stepped in from around a set of plants. They all stared at the familiar person.

"That was amazing, boys," Julie Molina said with her arms crossed. They all gaped. 

"Julie!" Luke exclaimed first, before running towards her. She laughed as he hugged her waist, picking her up as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder. Swinging her slightly, he set her down, still hugging her. She felt someone hugging her from behind her body, and a third wrap their arms around all of them. She eventually pulled herself out of their hug long enough to take a look at each of them. She smiled widely, before Alex's jaw nearly fell open.

"Julie, why are you here?" He asked with worry. She shook her head. 

"It doesn't matter," she replied. She gave a reassuring smile, and they all nodded. 

"But you... unfinished business... it's only been..." Reggie tried, spitting out multiple thoughts. Julie set her hand on his cheek, kissing the other one. 

"How could I have unfinished business on earth when all I ever wanted was to be back with you boys?" She said, before Alex shot forward, hugging her. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her tightly into his chest. She stumbled back slightly at the force, but quickly recovered. 

"We've missed you," he whispered, and she closed her eyes, trying not to cry. He let her go, holding her out at an arms length and looking over her to make sure she was alright. She gave him a reassuring smile and he let go, happy. 

"How did you find us?" Luke asked, and she quickly moved to take his hand in hers, squeezing it.

"It wasn't that hard," she said, and they realized how obvious it would be. She took a deep breath, looking between the three. "I love you all, so much."

"We love you too," They all said. Alex and Reggie looked between their friends, before silently agreeing to step out for a moment. 

Luke stepped closer to Julie, taking her hands in his once again.

"Have you seen your mom?" He asked her, and she nodded. 

"Yeah," she replied. She looked into his eyes, setting her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes, trying to remember everything about the moment. Leaning his forehead against hers, he opened them. 

"I never wanted to sound selfish, but I missed you so much. I wanted you to be here with me so, so badly. But you were living your life. We were watching over you. Jules, we were so proud when you won the talent show all by yourself," he explained. "Reggie didn't stop talking about it for days. I can't believe you're here." 

"Well believe it," she replied with a smile. The two were close enough that their noses almost touched as they talked. He sighed. "It wasn't selfish of you. I missed you too."

"I'm sorry we left you," he said softly, and she shook her head.

"You boys never really left me. I always knew you were looking out for me," she replied. He nodded. 

"I have so much music to show you," he said, and she smiled. 

"I knew you would," she replied. He handed her his notebook and she flipped through it, looking at the dog eared pages. "I love you?"

"That ones about you," he said. "I never really got the chance to say it."

"What do you mean? You said it plenty of times," she replied, tilting her head slightly to the side, looking up from the book.

"Yeah but none of those were real I love you's. They were always we love you's or I love when you," he clarified. She smiled.

"Well, I'm here now," she said, and he grinned. Pulling her hand, she fell into his chest, trying to catch herself as he laughed.

"Julie Molina, I love you," he declared. 

"Luke Patterson, I love you too," she said, before he finally set his hands on her waist, kissing her. She laughed into the kiss, happy to finally be with her soulmate once more. They separated, and he hugged her again. 

"Am I allowed to say I'm happy you're here?" 

"I'll allow it." 

They stayed like that for another moment, before Alex and Reggie came back. Julie held her arms out to them, and they both happily obliged. She giggled lightly as they nearly crushed her. 

"Come on, I wanna hear everything," she said. They sat on the floor in a circle. "I see you're still making music."

"Only Sunset Curve stuff. Without Julie, we're just the phantoms," Reggie said, and she smiled.

"Well I'm here now so I'm expecting some Edge of Great immediately," she said happily, but Alex still couldn't get over how little she had grown up since the last time they had seen her. 

"Whatever you say, boss," Reggie replied. 

"And Luke mentioned that you three were watching over me," she said happily, and they all nodded.

"You killed it at the talent show!" Reggie cheered, and Luke laughed.

"I told you," he said, and Julie's face fell slightly. Reggie noticed. 

"Flynn and Carrie were so excited that day," she laughed, leaning her head back slightly. The boys realized that by gaining one set of friends back, she lost another. 

"Carrie?" Reggie asked, and she nodded.

"I guess you missed that part, huh? We made up," she answered, and the boys nodded. Luke scooted so he was side by side with her, pulling her into his side. She happily leaned over. She then looked at Alex. "Willie's okay." 

Alex nearly choked. "What?"

"I didn't lose all of my superpowers," she winked. "Willie came by every once in a while. I-I don't doubt that he'll be here eventually. He's been working on it." 

"Thanks," Alex said quietly, and Reggie leaned his head on his shoulders. Alex seemed to be in a far off place now that she had mentioned the ghost. They then heard another voice. 

"Come on, Juliana," the voice said, and Julie smiled. "You can bring your little ghost band if you want." 

"Hey, mom."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment how you think Julie died. I left it open to interpretation by the audience and I’m curious. This story feels like the opposite of my story the boys are back and I’m not sure why


End file.
